Compared to a conventional Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (referred to as TFT-LCD in brief hereinafter), an AMOLED display apparatus has many advantages and variations in application. The AMOLED display apparatus has more colorful representation and wider color gamut. Further, the AMOLED display apparatus is a self-luminescent device, and has no need for a backlight module.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of an AMOLED display apparatus in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the AMOLED display apparatus comprises a power source 1 and an AMOLED panel 6 connected to the power source 1. The power source 1 supplies electricity to the AMOLED panel 6 directly so that the AMOLED panel 6 can display pictures. Since the AMOLED display apparatus is a self-luminescent device, an Electroluminescence Layer (referred to as EL in short hereinafter) of the dark state region in the displayed picture has a low luminance, a small current and a low power consumption; while the EL of the light state region in the displayed picture has a high luminance, a large current and a high power consumption. When there is an (a) increase/decrease in the light state picture on the whole AMOLED display apparatus, the entire power consumption will fluctuate substantially, that is, the power consumption of the AMOLED display apparatus will fluctuate as the picture varies, and thus is unstable.
FIG. 2 is a curve diagram of power consumption of the power source 1 shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the power consumption of the power source 1 in the prior art fluctuates substantially with the variation of the power consumption of the AMOLED display apparatus. On the one hand, this results in that it is hard for the power source 1 to operate stably and thus decreases the lifespan of the power source 1; and on the other hand, the power consumption changed sharply would deteriorate the Electron-Magnetic Interference (hereinafter referred to as EMI in short) characteristics of the products.